That Damn Fan
by xfileslover
Summary: Hehe, this is one of those stories that you have to read because its impossible to create a summary! Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Ok, so this may be a little bit confusing to some, but I am going back and forth between Mulder and Scully's thoughts. If you read it, you will understand. =] The italics are their thoughts.

Both Scully and Mulder sat in the waiting area of Skinners office. They looked like they walked out of a tornado. Kimberly would occasionally glance at the pair and try to muffle a giggle. They were in so much trouble.

Skinner slammed through his door, "YOU TWO MY OFFICE NOW!"

The two stood up and walked in his office.

"You have ten seconds to explain how Scully ended up handcuffed to her desk and why you were sitting on top of her, and why your office looks like a tornado ran through it."

**10 minutes earlier…**

Scully sat at her desk, the heat pounding down on her. The sweat clung to her forehead dripping into her eyes.

She sighed, _this is horrible, and I'm sweating like a pig._

She looked over at Mulder who had one of those little portable fans that shot cold sprits of water when needed. He was smiling like a baby with candy, oblivious to the fact that Scully was across the room baking. She had thrown off her shoes, secretively discarded her panty hose, undid the first few buttons of her shirt, hiked up her skirt just enough, pulled her hair into a clip and she was still dying. And their sat Mulder all peachy keen with his damn fan. Scully narrowed her eyes, she wasn't sure if it was the heat, but one way or another that fan was hers.

"Hey Mulder?"

"Hmn?"

"Could I use your little fan, I am so hot over here."

Mulder opened his eyes and took in Scully's appearance. _Hmn, besides the obvious fact that she is sweating, she looks kind of hot. Hold on, did I just refer to Scully as hot? I think I did._

"Um, Scully, I am using it."

"Yes I know, but cant you share. You know like they taught you in kindergarten, sharing is caring." _He better share that damn fan._

"Scully I am using it. Plus I have pants on, you have a skirt. You can just deal with it." _Don't look into her eyes Mulder unless you want those blue eyes piercing straight through you like a laser._

Scully crossed her arms. _Ha, just because I have a skirt on. Well I do believe that this is personal now._

Mulder had once again closed his eyes and propped his feet up on his desk, and had that damn fan pointed at his face. A little sigh of pleasure would escape his lips as the fan shot the cooling water on his face. Scully growled. She pushed her self from her seat and crept over to Mulder.

"Scully, don't even think about touching my fan."

Scully lunged. She tackled Mulder right off his chair and grabbed for the fan.

"SCULLY WHAT IN THE WORLD?" _Is she crazy? She just tried to take me out for a damn fan!_

"Mulder, give me that fan!" _I'm going to get that fan if it's the last thing I do! I'm so HOT!_

Mulder had pushed Scully off and was standing by the file cabinet watching Scully. She crept like a lion waiting to strike.

"Scully, stop this right now!"

"Mulder, I want the fan."

Scully grabbed a stapler off her desk and threw it at Mulder. He dodged just before the stapler would have hit him.

"OH, THIS MEANS WAR." _She just threw a stapler at my head!_

Scully smiled, "BRING IT ON G-MAN!"_ Oh, he is so going down!_

End of part one… This will be like two parts unless my imagination runs wild.. hehe. Well don't be shy tell me what you think! R&R =]


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews guys!

Disclaimer: See part One. [I own nothing]

Mulder managed to grab a paperweight off his desk. He launched it at her, hitting her in the shoulder. _I know that hurt her._

Scully doubled over and grabbed her stomach. She took a deep breath and stood up straight a crazed look in her eyes. _He is going to pay for that._

Mulder watched Scully's every move, it was like she was hyped up on crack, her eyes were wide, and she kept licking her lips. Which was very distracting to Mulder. She would pace from side to side with her hands up like claws. She launched at him.

"MULDER!"

Mulder tried to dive out of the way. _She is freaking nuts!_

Scully grabbed Mulder's legs and forced him to the ground. _I WANT THAT FAN DAMMIT! Why is he being so stubborn? _

"Come on Scully, we don't have to fight like this. Its only a fan."

"But you wont share Mulder." She stuck out her lip like a little baby and made her eyes wide.

Mulder stared at her. _Oh my god, Scully had better stop with that look. Its very hot. _

Scully cocked her brow. _Wait a minute. I love being a woman! I will just have to seduce him. This will be fun._

Scully played with her shirt tugging it back and messing with it reveling little bits of skin from various places. She toyed with her skirt, moving it up then up then up a little higher. She watched as Mulder's eyes got wide. She began to walk towards him, swinging her hips. _Like stealing candy from a baby. _

Mulder stood like stone starring at his partner. _Stop looking at her Mulder. You shouldn't be thinking about your partner this way. Her sexy legs and her… STOP MULDER. She is your partner. Your not allowed to think like this. But she is so sexy. _

Scully smiled as she got up in Mulder's face. She took her fingers and tiptoed them up his chest. And with one quick motion she swiped the fan from his hands.

"AH HA! Its MINE. ITS MINE. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!" _Finally the damn fan is MINE!_

Mulder just stood there with a stupid look on his face. _She just jacked my fan. HELL NO._

"SCULLLLY! GIVE ME THAT DAMN FAN BACK!"

Scully was ignoring him, she was standing in the middle of the room letting the cool breeze calm her down. _This feels so nice._

Mulder narrowed his eyes. He grabbed something from his desk and walked up to Scully. He slapped the handcuff on one hand and began to drag her to his desk. _She is going to pay. _

"MULDER. LEMME GO!" _What in the hell is he doing?_

Mulder ignored her and when they got to the desk he grabbed the fan and sat down pulling Scully to the ground.

"Mulder, I mean it. You had better not do what I think you are about to do."

Mulder smiled. _Oh this will be so fun!_

Mulder handcuffed the Scully to the desk then he went to her desk and grabbed her handcuffs and handcuffed her other hand to the desk. He stood up and admired his work. _I'm good!_

"Mulder, YOU BETTER UN DO THIS RIGHT THIS INSTANT OR I WILL MAKE YOU SCREAM LIKE A GIRL MULDER. A LITTLE GIRL!"_ Ima kill him, he is dead when I get out of this. _

"Scully you shouldn't have stole my fan."

Scully glared at him.

Mulder then proceeded to sit on Scully.

"MULDER STOP!"

"No."

He sat on her. _She really is tiny. _

"GET OFF MULDER. YOU WEIGH MORE THAN A DAMN ELEPHANT!"

"You calling me fat Scully?"

"YUP. CAUSE YOU ARE."

Mulder smiled and brought his face close to hers. He was about to say something when the door burst open. The two agents came face to face with their boss who looked like he was about to have an aneurysm.

"YOU TWO MY OFFICE FIVE MINUTES!" He walked out.

"I'm going to kick your ass Mulder." _If Skinner doesn't first._

Mulder stuck his tongue out. He reached for the keys and unlocked Scully.

**Skinners office.**

Skinner just stared at the two of them like they were crazy. Then he started laughing.

Mulder and Scully exchanged glances.

Skinner stopped laughing and cleared his throat.

"Agents you can get those damn fans in the cafeteria for free, been that way all day, just about every agent in the building has one."

Scully opened her mouth but then closed it and sunk down in her chair her cheeks turned red.

Mulder started laughing.

Skinner glared at him.

"So what's our punishment sir?"

Skinner smiled, _This is going to be fun._

THE END. Hope ya liked it!


End file.
